contorqueos_dragoonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Scimitar
}| ship_name = Scimitar | image_link = | image_caption = Hull: Scythe Class Role: Support Cruiser Built with special tracking support arrays, the Scimitar was designed in large part to assist heavy combat vessels in tracking fast-moving targets. Relatively nimble for a support cruiser, it can often be found ducking between battleships, protecting its own back while lending the behemoths the support they need to take out their enemies. Developer: Core Complexions, Inc. Core Complexions ships are unusual in that they favor electronics and defense over the "Lots of guns" approach traditionally favored by the Minmatar. Being a support cruiser, the Scimitar therefore fits ideally into their design scheme.| page_name = Scimitar| color = | ship_bonuses = Minmatar Cruiser Skill Bonus: 150% bonus to Tracking Link and Shield Transport range and 20% bonus to Shield Maintenance Bot transport amount per level Logistics Skill Bonus: 10% bonus to Tracking Link efficiency and 15% reduction in Shield Transport capacitor use per level Role Bonus: -50% CPU need for Shield Transporters| hislots = 4| midslots = 5| lowslots = 4| power_output = 550 MW| cpu_output = 495 tf| turret_slots = 2| launcher_slots = 1| shield = 1618| shield_resists = 75/50/40/60| armor = 1681| armor_resists = 90/10/25/67.5| capacitor = 1250| max_targets = 10| drones = 45 m3| drone_bandwidth = 45 Mbps| cargo = 440 m3| max_speed = 253 m/s| insurance_cost = 3,735,021.60| insurance_payout = 12,450,072.00| footnotes = Updated for Apocrypha| req1_skill = Minmatar Cruiser| req1_rank = V| req2_skill = Logistics| req2_rank = I| }} =Overview= The Scimitar isn't going to kill much on its own, but it's an excellent heavy tackler. The capacitors on logistic ships are insane; the cap regen is almost inline with a Tier 1 battleship. A Scimitar can easily be set up with a permanent-running MWD and warp disruptor so it can tackle like a tanked out, cruiser sized variation of a Gistii-Crow. You won't need any faction MWDs to make the cap permanently sustainable. If you look at all the ships larger than a Destroyer, the Scimitar has the highest Scan Resolution, the highest Base Speed (Stabber and Vagabond are only faster due to their bonus) and the lowest Signature Radius. As a heavier version of a Jaguar it can function as a tackler. The "Hardwiring - Zainou 'Gnome' KXAxxxx" implant reduces cap need of shield transfers by 1/3/5%, and fits in slot 8. Might not seem like alot, but the 5% implants cost around 7m at Jita prices, so they're cheap. They require cybernetics level 1/2/4, respectively. The "c" is silent. That means it's pronounced "sɪmɪtər" not "skim-itar." Teamspeak thanks you. Bonuses ;Minmatar Cruiser Skill Bonus: *150% bonus to Tracking Link and Shield Transport range per level *20% bonus to Shield Maintenance Bot transport amount per level ;Logistics Skill Bonus: *10% bonus to Tracking Link efficiency per level *15% reduction in Shield Transport capacitor use per level ;Role Bonus: *-50% CPU need for Shield Transporters =Fittings= PVP Setups Heavy Tackler ;High :2x Dual 180mm AutoCannon II :1x named Heavy Missile Launcher :1x Small Remote Armor Repairer ;Mid :1x Y-T8 Overcharged Hydrocarbon I MicroWarpDrive :1x Warp Disruptor II :1x Fleeting Propulsion Inhibitor (Stasis Webifier) :2x Large Shield Extender II ;Low :1x named Nanofiber Internal Structure :2x named Overdrive Injector System :1x Damage Control II ;Rigs (optional) :1x Kinetic Shield Resist rig ;Drones :4x medium drones :1x light drone The logistics ship buff in Revelations II makes the best tackler in the game even better. This setup gets you a little over 8000 shields with HAC resists, goes 3.2-3.5 km/s, and is an irresistible target for interceptors and other ships that have no hope of denting your huge tank, all with a sig radius lower than most cruisers even after the two shield extenders. For hunting specific targets like Sabres and Vagabonds, swap out one LSE for a second web and have backup on standby. Enemies get very overconfident against this ship, often flying straight into web range, though that will probably change as logistics ships get more common. For fleet battles, consider replacing the web with a remote sensor dampener or tracking disruptor. Either one of these will basically shut down an Eagle or Muninn, letting other tacklers survive longer. 2x nano IIs, 10mn MWD II, 2x base speed rigs (15m in parts), and 3% rogues+zor's and you'll hit 5.0 instead of 3.5, vastly improving your speed tank. The 4th base speed mod in that config barely does anything but those rigs are cheap as hell. Your 4th high is essentially a wild card because you'll rarely be in small nos range- try a recon probe launcher, cyno gen, salvager, remote rep, cloak for faggotry, whatever. A drone link augmentor as your 4th high slot may also be useful. The scimitar has a high max target range of 75km so you can actually make decent use of the longer drone range. :You should fit agility rigs instead of aux thrusters, they do much more for your effective speed (in orbit, when trying to get a tackle without overshooting, when accelerating to get the fuck out) :A t2 web should fit fine, is cheaper than best named and the extra cap use is negligible on a cruiser. ---- Papa Ina's Super SP blackops scimitar ;High :3x Large S95a Shield Transporter :1x Improved Cloaking Device II ;Mid :2x Invulnerability Field II :2x Large Shield Extender II :1x 10MN Afterburner II ;Low :4x Power Diagnostic System II ;Rigs :2x Capacitor Control Circuit I ;Drones :4xMedium Armor Repair +1xLight Armor Repair OR a rack of warrior IIs This is an SP heavy setup and relies on having a number of relevant skills to 5 in order to be run cap stable. These are Logistics, Energy Management, Energy System Operation, Shield Emission Systems and Fuel Conservation. 10K shields with resists 87.1/79.3/69/79.3 gives you an EFT effective shield points circa 49K dependant on shield skills while still allowing you to perma-run your three shield transfers, shield hardeners and afterburner. ;Variations :Replace 1 shield hardener and 1 shield extender with 2x Cap Recharger IIs in order to fit (and perma run) a best named MWD. This setup gives you 20K effective shields. :Replace 1 shield hardener for a Warp Disruptor II for a point and an effective 30K shield points. ---- bumb schimitar Role: gang support tackler ;High :1x Large S95a Partial Shield Transporter :1x Recon Probe Launcher I :1x Medium S95a Partial Shield Transporter :1x Improved Cloaking Device II (or small remote armor/hull rep) ;Mid :1x Y-T8 Overcharged Hydrocarbon I Microwarpdrive :1x Warp Disruptor II :1x Stasis Webifier II :2x Large Shield Extender II ;Low :2x Capacitor Power Relay II :2x Nanofiber Internal Structure II ;Drones :4x Valkyrie II, 1x Hobgoblin II ;Rigs :2x Gravity Capacitor Upgrade A multi-purpose tackler for small gang or black ops work that gives up some damage dealing for the ability to keep one or two of your buddies in the fight. Its only offensive capacity is the drones, but I find them a bit much to manage while also trying to lock up gang members for shield support and orbiting what I'm tackling. For flying purely with a roaming gang, it's probably worth dropping the cloak, but if you travel alone at all, it can be very useful to avoid confrontation, as you're not quite fast or agile enough to outrun interceptors and dictors. The medium transfer should run forever with skills at IV and the large for over a minute -- you could get a more sustainable setup with only mediums, but the extra range and short term repping power on the large is well worth it, in my opinion. keeping the cloak and losing 200 scan res, but switching the probe launcher for a small armor rep/cyno gen can be nice when gangmates usually include covops or other recons with probe launchers. having both in your cargo bay as back-up is not that bad of an idea, along with maybe a tracking link (+21% tracking, +10.5% optimal at lvl 4 unscripted) or sensor booster with scan res script to swap out for the web when you aren't tackling off gates or stations (not much will get away from you except vagas and intys). also, the extra fins that grow for no reason on the ship when you put it in cloak will drive you (me) absolutely insane. -Hottie McGee ---- Cap Injected Small Gang Scimitar ;High :2x Large S95a Partial Shield Transporter :2x Medium S95a Partial Shield Transporter or another large and a wildcard ;Mid :1x 10mn MicroWarpdrive II :1x Invulnerability Field II :1x Medium Capacitor Booster II (Cap Booster 800) :2x Large Shield Extender II ;Low :1x Nanofiber Internal Structure II :2x Reactor Control Unit II :1x Damage Control II ;Rigs :2x Medium Ancillary Current Router I This forgoes the cap mods to field a reasonably heavy tank (40k EHP), a microwarpdrive, decent agility and repping power, all of which will run as long as you have cap boosters (13 cap boosters fit in cargo, giving you over 5 minutes running everything and longer if you aren't running everything the whole time). This should be more than enough to get you through the average small gang fight in Delve, or anywhere where you can expect a steady supply of cap boosters to be nearby. Support Setups Morek's L4 Fleet Repper ;High :4x s95a Medium shield transponder ;Mids :10mn Afterburner II :2x Large Shield Extender II :Invulnerability Field II :Photon Scattering Field II OR ECCM ;Lows :Damage Control II :3x Capacitor Power Relay II This is my ship of choice if I'm in a roaming gang, or in a fleet without basilisks to daisy chain capacitor with. At logistics 5 everything permaruns, which I have found is a significant strength to this ship. It gives your rep targets a predictable rate of shield recovery, lets you function perfectly even under high lag conditions, and is one less thing to worry about when you're trying to watch your fleet and save those faggots who aren't broadcasting for shield even though they're taking damage. This ship will provide support even at hostile POS without any risk to itself. The combination of speed, small sig, high HP and high resists means even if you're webbed you barely feel a thing. Being independant of cap daisy chain is an advantage as well in fleet fights, where you can quickly be broken up with your logistics buddies and are scramblign around the field of battle to help out pilots in need. The EM hardener is from the DD tank I run. Most DDs you will need to tank are EM, there is a lot more Avatars out there than any other titan. Pulse weapons are also the biggest threat to you, from the combination of high damage output and tracking. Large pulse batteries will hurt most, but even as the only logistics on grid at a hostile large tower this tank has made them cycle off in frustration. I've also experimented with dropping both hardeners to fit tracking links. The tank, though weaker, is still exceptional and you can help your pulse apocs or pulse zealots do some fucking amazing asskicking. When the fleet is gathering up, add to your watch list in order of priority; other logistics, FC/warpins, an few anchors, then any other important rep targets. For example, on a smaller op with very few battleships, I watch listed every interdictor and HAC in the gang. Keep in mind that it's much easier to keep something small and valuable alive, than it is to keep a battleship alive. A single large transfer on an interdictor will probably outheal all of the incoming dps, unless they're webbed down bad. An anchor is a beefy target that you know will reliably stay in combat for the duration of the fight, for a scimitar you ideally want to anchor on a reliable rokh pilot or an FC. If you are fitting tracking links, your prime link targets such as pulse zealots and pulse apocs should be on your buddy list and may serve as potential anchors as well. The idea here is that as soon as you come out of warp, you turn your afterburner on and start orbiting your anchor. Lock him up and rep him while you lock your other logistics buddies, then get to work. This way you can keep moving and don't have to worry about losing transversal or drifting away from the fleet. You should always have an almost full or full watch list, and one or two targets below your maximum locked. The more information you have about the HP of your fleet, the better. ---- Logistics V Combat Medic 1.0 ;High :3x Large S95a Partial Shield Transporter :Wildcard ;Mid :10MN Afterburner II :2x Invulnerability Field II :Large Shield Extender II :Medium Capacitor Battery II ;Low :Damage Control II :2x Power Diagnostic System II :Capacitor Power Relay II ;Drone :5x Light Armor Maintenance Bot I :4x Warrior II Runs everything for 12 minutes with Logistics V, Shield Emissions IV, 5/5 cap skills, and Fuel Conservation IV. Delays between targeting and module activation keep you effectively cap stable in any gang or pos support situation, and if you ever need complete cap stability for say...repping a pos, turn off the afterburner or swap the DC II for another power relay. ---- Logistics V Combat Medic 1.1 ;High :4x Large S95a Partial Shield Transporter ;Mid :10MN Afterburner II :2x Invulnerability Field II :Medium Capacitor Battery II :Large F-S9 Regolith Shield Induction ;Low :Reactor Control II :3x Capacitor Power Relay II ;Rigs :Ancillary Current Router I ;Drones :5x Light Armor Maintenance Bot I :4x Warrior II ;Implants :'Squire' PG4 3% grid (required) Cap stable @39% running everything with Logistics V, Shield Emissions IV, 5/5 cap skills, and Fuel Conservation IV. ---- Fully T1 POS Shield Transfer Setup ;High :4x Large S95a Partial Shield Transporters ;Mid :5x Cap Recharger I ;Low :4x Capacitor Power Relay I Does almost as good as the below setup without all the T2. Cap stable with logistics 4, shield transfer 4 and good energy management skills. Used to great effect under POS gun fire to recharge our battleships shields while they incapacitated the guns. Added an Afterburner I and swapped 2 Cap Power Relays for Power Diagnostic System IIs for a slightly tighter setup that helped keep our ships alive while they took down 7 RISE capitals. ---- Fully T2 POS Shield Transfer Setup ;High :4x Large Shield Transporter II ;Mid :1x 10mn Afterburner II :4x Cap Recharger II ;Low :1x Reactor Control Unit II :1x Power Diagnostic Systems II :2x Capacitor Power Relay II ;Drones :4x Medium Shield Transfer Drone :1x Light Shield Transfer Drone Not counting drones this recharges over 20k shields per minute and is cap stable enough that someone can probably use a small NOS on you while you run all 4 transporters. (note, best named shield transfers boost almost the same amount (0.5 seconds longer duration), are easier to fit and are more available in our space. Papa Ina) ---- Sniper Buddy ;High :1x Large S95a Shield Transporter :1x Medium 'Solace' I Remote Bulwark Reconstruction ;Mid :2x Remote Sensor Booster :3x Tracking Link ;Low :1x Explosive Hardener :1x Kinetic Hardener :1x 800mm Reinforced Steel Plate II :1x Damage Control (named = better) The point of this fitting is simple. Take a normal sniper, preferably T2, and make them into a monster. Assuming that the bonus to tracking links is similar to the Scythe's (i.e. it's a flat 5% increase to tracking speed/range per level instead of a 5% increase to the bonus provided by the module), the Scimitar should be able to give 32.5% more range and 40% more tracking to a sniper per link, reduced by the stacking penalty. This is compared with a 15% range and 30% tracking bonus with tracking computer IIs. So a T2 Tempest, for instance, that can get an optimal of maybe 165 km with Tremor L will suddenly be able to hit out to 200km+, with far better tracking. ---- Fighter-Delegated Ratter ;High :1x Large S95a Shield Transporter :1x Small Tractor Beam :1x or 2x Salvager (you can fit a Missile Launcher if you feel like doing some damage) ;Mid :1x 10mn Afterburner :2x Large Shield Extender :1x Medium Shield Booster (named preferred) :1x Cap Recharger II ;Low :1x Power Diagnostic System II :1x Inertia Stabilizer II :1x Overdrive Injector II :1x Nanofiber or Damage Control This is a great ratter, with 5 fighters assigned from a nearby carrier. It can continuously run the Medium Booster and AB, permanently tanking any Angel spawn with the possible exception of 6 Battlecruisers (and has no difficulty tanking those while fighters kill them). Why a Logistics ship, instead of one capable of doing damage itself? Simply, it's fast (over 1 km/sec with AB), inexpensive (compared to most HACs), and can remote shield rep fighters when they get agro. You never need to return fighters in this setup. It has a decent cargo capacity (325 m3) for gathering loot with a single Overdrive fitted. I've found that Einherji's have little difficulty hitting and killing frigate-sized Angel rats, although they typically don't do so as quickly as 5x Warrior IIs. The Scimitar's high base EM shield resistance makes this setup even better in Sansha space than Angel space. Category:Ships Category:Minmatar Ships Category:Logistics Ships